Beware of a Woman, With a Broken Heart
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: "You think since you're rich you can get out of every situation. But one day you're going to get yourself into some deep shit and even you mother's money can't get you out of it." And she was right. I shouldn't have done what I did. Now I gotta pay... Collab with Tiffany7898! Rated T, rating may change to M in future. *Prequel to Innocent*
1. Chapter 1

It was a sad day for the teens of West City. Today was the first day of school. Sure they'd get to see their friends, but it also meant another year of hell. Today was a perfect day for a trip to the beach. But instead they be in a hot musty classroom for a majority of the day.

But high school wasn't that bad for a certain heir. Trunks Briefs, King of Orange Star high. Beloved by all the girls, envied by all the guys, and adored by all the teachers. He had it all, money, beauty, and brains.

The lavender haired heir pulled into his special parking space in front of the school. As he stepped out he could hear the girls already squealing. 'He's here!' and 'He's so sexy!' were being shouted around the parking lot. He could already feel the jealous glares from the girls' boyfriends on him.

Trunks being the show off he was, removed his gray jacket and revealed his white muscle tee-shirt. The girl's eyes grew the size of saucers. And the boys were jealous beyond belief.

As Trunks walked up the pavement he could hear some freshman girls gossiping about him.

"Rumors are, last year he got a new girlfriend ever month," one whispered.

"I wish I could be one," her friend replied.

Trunks smirked as her pushed opened the doors leading to the main hall. Soon the crowded hall parted, allowing the high school royal walk down the hall. Trunks made it to his locker a minute later, spotting his best friend leaning against it.

The raven haired teen was also a VIP to Orange Star. He was a star athlete, and a gentleman. He was just as handsome as Trunks, but he wasn't conceited. He didn't dispose of girls like he did. In his Junior year, Goten had found Lime. They met when his advance algebra teacher assigned her as his tutor. A couple of months passed and they finally started dating.

Trunks didn't understand how you could be with someone that long. Love and soul mate were a bunch of rubbish to him. How can there only be one person out of 7 billion meant for you. It was all a bunch of horse shit to Trunks.

"Hey T," Goten greeted.

"How was your week with Lime? Did you finally break up with her?" Trunks questioned.

An auburn haired girl walked over to the boys. Her arms folded over her chest. "Why do you hate me so much?" Lime asked

Trunks shrugged.

Lime rolled her eyes and decided to leave the topic alone. She didn't need to have this argument again with him. "Goten and I have Home economics first, what about you?"

"Looks like we're going to the same class together," he answered.

"So Trunks, you think you think you're going to settle down with one girlfriend this year?" Lime question.

Trunks chuckled. "As if," No one was going to tie him down. After all he was still young, he wasn't even planning in getting married. Bachelor life was the way he liked it. "After all it's my senior year and that means partying."

Lime shook her head.

Trunks caught this and frowned. "You two are juniors, you wouldn't know about this life."

"Let's just get to class." Goten insisted.

The trio made their way down several halls before the med it to the home EC room. The class was full of juniors and seniors, after all it was one of the easiest elective ever.

Trunks took a seat in the front, Lime and Goten seating next to him. The Three teens began to talk until a blonde ran up to Lime, squealing.

"Oh my god Marron! We have first period together!" Lime shouted

Trunks looked Marron up and down. A curvy figure, decent size boobs, and nice ass. She also had a pretty face, chin length blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. A smirk grew on the lavender haired heir, he had found his first victim.

"Who's this?" Trunks asked, his eyes not moving from Marron's body.

"I'm Marron, we've been going to school together since Junior High." The blonde answered.

'Marron, Marron, OH Marron who dress like she was in kindergarten when she was in wight grade.' Trunks thought. "I remember now, you're the quiet girl back in junior high."

"Now she can never keep her mouth shut." Lime interjected.

Marron rolled her eyes and took a seat next Lime. "You should be talking."

The girls go back and forth about who talks more. 'In my opinion they both are loquacious.' Trunks thought before he and Goten started a new conversation about sports.

It wasn't long before the bell rung. A few more seniors entered the class room followed by a woman in a tight red tee shirt and pencil skirt. Hot teacher, score!

"Hello Seniors and Juniors, I'm Ms. Spurlock and I'm going to be you home economics teacher this year-"

She went into a lecture and Trunks zoned out. He's attention was on the blue-eyed girl who sat two seats away from him.

"I see you found August girl of the month." His best friend whispered.

Trunks glared at Goten

"Now, the first quarter will be on family planning/teen pregnancy. First, I wish to have no pregnant teens in this class, so we will also go over safe-sex." Ms. Spurlock announced. "And to begin I would like to play a little game called, 'what would you do'." The woman's green eyes scanned the room. Moments passed and she pointed at Marron and Trunks.

"You two, come up to the front of the class." Ms. Spurlock ordered.

Both students obliged and stood in front of the class, a bit confused.

"Now Marron what grade are you in?" Ms. Spurlock required.

"I'm Marron and I'm a junior." She responded.

Ms. Spurlock looked at Trunks "And you?"

"Senior and the named Trunks." He bluntly answered.

"Okay, So Marron you 16 and just figured out you're pregnant. Trunks you're 17 and just found out you got accepted into your dream college, but Marron just told you she's pregnant." Ms. Spurlock started looking around the room again before pointing at a brown-haired male student.

"What would you do if you were Trunks?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'd suggest adoption. "

"Well what if she wanted to keep it?" A girl hissed.

"Then that's her problem." Another male answered.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Men are heartless."

"What would you do Trunks?" Ms. Spurlock questioned.

Trunks pulled out his wallet and removed a plastic card from his pocket and handed it to her."Take care of it." He said winking.

"Ass!" Some girls shouted.

"Who has time to raise a brat?" A jock questioned.

Marron's cheeks were a dark shade of red from anger. She threw the card back at him and balled her hands into a fist. "You think this is funny?"

Trunks snickered. "Yea. If I did get a girl pregnant I would send her a child support check every month. I don't need no girl or baby holding me down."

"Preach it brother!"

Marron narrowed her eyes at him. "You think since you're rich you can get out of every situation. But one day you're going to get yourself into some deep shit and even you mother's money can't get you out of it." And with that, Marron spun on the heels of her shoes and stormed out the classroom.

* * *

_**AN: (From Tiffany7898 and Brii-Chan14) WE ARE BACK BICTHES! lol but seriously, we're back! We've been really lazy, and we're sorry, but we finally got this chapter up. This is the Prequel to "Innocent". The rest of this story from here on will be in Trunks' P.O.V. We hope you guys like this chapter so far, please review! Thank you guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: (From Tiffany7898) Hi everybody, Bri did most for this chapter, most of the credit goes to her, I just added in things here and there. We hope you all enjoy it! Also, Can you guys do me a favor and check out my new collab with Writer'sFantasy? It's a Trumar story!**_

_**It's called "Sickeningly Beautiful"**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

* * *

"You think since you're rich you can get out of every situation. But one day you're going to get yourself into some deep shit and even you mother's money can't get you out of it."

Did she just tell me off? No one has ever talk to me like that EVER! Anyone who dares knows the consequences. I may be a 'nerd' but I'm also the strongest person that goes to this school, so anyone who dared talk shit will be slammed into the wall- well any guy.

I'll admit, her telling me off was kind of hot, but she can't just tell me off and walk out the classroom like that. Since I can't hit her I'll find some other way to get her back.

"Uh well, um could you please have a seat Trunks?" Ms. Spurlock asked.

I obliged and sat next to Goten who was cracking up. I growled and smacked him on the back off the head. "We'll never speak of this?"

"Why not!" Lime laughed obnoxiously . "Are you mad someone finally told you off? It's about damn time. Your so full of yourself Trunks Briefs."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Some girl spat.

Lime rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Angela!"

I almost choked on my spit when Lime said her name. I snapped my head back and there she was. The ginger with the violet eyes and a killer body. Her name was Angela Halker but she was known around by the guys of the school as Angela Stalker,

And me being the dare devil that I am made her May's Girlfriend of the month last school year. Ever since then she's been on my back. No matter how many times I told her it was over she continued to throw herself at me.

Then it hit me, I knew how I was going to get revenge on Marron.

* * *

Lunch rolled in and I went searching for Marron. If I was a quiet lonely girl where would I eat lunch? Soon as I got the answer I ran to the place.

And I was right, she was eating alone in the library. I hold back a laugh as I walk over to the table and take a seat.

She glared daggers at me as soon as my butt touched the chairs. "What do you want your highness?"

"I just wanted to apologize for being an ass. You right you know, I think I can get out of ever situation by flashing my mother's credit card in anyone's face." I tell her with a sigh.

She doesn't respond, just continues to eat her food.

"Listen Marron, people see me as this perfect seventeen-year-old, but I'm far from perfect. Only my friends know the real me-"

"Which is?" Marron asked.

"A down to Earth guy." I answered.

Marron let out a laugh. "An heir down to Earth, give me a break."

"See, this is why I don't like to associate with people outside my group. Everyone sees me as Bulma Briefs's perfect son." I try my best to look sad.

She faintly smiles. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"The only way I'll forgive you if you let me take you out, not as a date, I want you to meet my friends." I said.

"I already know Lime, Goten and Pan, they're my best friends-"

"Then why are you eating here alone?" I questioned.

Marron slammed a thick book on the table. "I have to read Romeo and Juliet by the end of the month and write a report about it." she answered.

"Sucks for you, anyways are you in or out?"

"I'll think about it." she responded.

* * *

Some one up there must hate me, out of all the classes I had to have history last. The class wasn't hard, no class was for me, it's just the lecturing made me want to kill myself.

At least I had Pan, the only reason I'm not on the floor asleep.

"So students your first assignment is to write an eleven paragraph report on the American Revolution due next Friday." said the teacher.

Pan groaned loudly, receiving a glare from the teacher. "Something wrong Pandora?" The teacher asked.

"Yes sir, all my teachers didn't give me homework, why you gotta ruin the streak?" Pan asked. "Besides, my cat Milo just died and my family and I were suppose to have his funeral tonight. Oh Milo, he was my cat for 15 years, my heart aches."

I mentally laugh. Pan was a damn good con artist.

The teacher removed his glasses. "Sorry for you lost Pandora, I guess I can re-assign the assignment." As soon as the words leave his mouth the bell rings and students start to spill out the classroom.

I walk over to Pan and smirk. "Nice one Panny."

Pan was Goten's twin sister and also my female best friend. When Goten was busy with Lime I would call her and we would hang out. She's the only girl at Orange Star who isn't in love with me.

Pan grabbed her green back pack and slipped an arm threw one of the straps. "Your welcome, anyways how was your first day of being a senior?"

"Eh, it was okay." I answered as we started our way out the classroom into the crowed halls.

Pan grinned before bumping me. "I heard Marron told you off in front of the class."

Dammit, if Pan knows then everyone knows. "Who cares." I spat.

"You know it bugs you deep down. Now people are going to think they can talk to the Prince of Orange Star like that." Pan taunted.

We stopped at her locker first so she could get her stuff. "I'm done with this conversation."

"Whatever." She responded, slamming her locker door. "Anyways, got any plans after school."

I shook my head, begging to walk down the hall again.

"Well Marron, Goten, Lime, and I are going out to eat tonight. You should come." Pan insisted.

I think about the offer for a minute. If I go I can prove to Marron how nice off a guy I am and maybe get her number. One step closer to my revenge. "Sure." I answered.

If I was going to make her fall for me, I was going to have to turn my charm on to the max. Marron wasn't stupid and was aware of my womanizing ways. If this was going to work, I had to prove to her that I change.

* * *

So I dressed as a good-two shoes: blue button down shirt, expensive blue jeans, and white converse. I combed my hair and put on some cologne. As I stared at myself in the mirror I wanted to throw up. This wasn't me, I looked like a dork.

"Hey Trunks I was wonder- um where the hell is my son?"

My mom was standing in the door frame like she had seen a ghost. I frowned and groaned. "What mom?"

She grinned and walked over to me and placed her fingers on her face. "Awe, you're so handsome."

"Mom please stop this is weird." I groaned. "Besides I'm only going on this date with this girl to get back at her for embarrassing me."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I raised you better than this." She spat.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys and jacket, I needed to hurry up and get out of her before she lectured my to death. "Yea, yea, whatever mom." I pushed passed her and walk to the garage were we keep the cars.

Since Pan, Goten, and Lime were tagging along I needed to make sure we had enough room. So I choose my black range rover.

I picked up Marron first so we could have a few minutes alone. I pulled up in front of her house and found her waiting on the porch. She was wearing a royal blue dress that ended just above her knees, damn she had nice legs.

She jogged to the car and hopped in. "Thanks for giving me a lift."

"No problem. " I said.

The first part of the car ride was silent, but after halfway there we started small talking, nothing serious. I asked her corny questions like what classes she had and how many more credits she needed. I was so thankful when we finally reached Goten's house.

"Hey guys! " Goten greeted as he slid in followed by Lime and Pan.

"Wow, you two rode her together and didn't kill each other." Lime teased.

"Shut up Sour." I hissed.

We arrived at the pizza place a few minutes later. We all climbed out and headed in to the restaurant. When we walk in Goten scurried off to the arcade, the little kid inside him had been released. Lime sighed and followed her boyfriend, leaving me with Pan and Marron.

A red head walked up to us with a fake smalled. "Welcome to Mario's, will it be just you three or will there be more joining y'all?"

She was cute, but I had to keep all my attention to Marron. "We have two more friends joining us." I informed.

The waitress nodded and led us to a booth, setting five menus on the tale.

Marron an I sat on one side, while Pan sat on the opposite side. Pan and Marron started up a conversation about school. As they chatted I furtively admired her, too bad she had gotten on my bad side; she would have been the perfect temporarily girlfriend.

We ordered several large pizzas, all with different toppings. As soon as the pizza arrived Goten had returned, drooling like an idiot.

Marron giggled. "Typical Goten."

Goten slide in next to Pan and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and gobbled it down. Lime sat next to him and shook her head. "Sweetie, we're in public."

Pan was also scarfing down her food. "It runs in the family." she said with her mouth full.

We ate, chat, laughed, all the corny stuff a group of best friends would do. Marron didn't seem so distant anymore, she constantly laughed at my jokes and playfully slapped my arm, it's was obvious she was flirting.

"So who got the check?" Goten questioned with a loud belched.

Before anyone could day anything I spoke up. "I got it."

"Seriously? " Pan asked.

I shrugged. "It's nothing." From the corner of my eyes I could see Marron smiling. At this rate it wouldn't be long before she fell for me. Then I would take her, break her heart, and dispose of her.


End file.
